


Banged up and Banned

by aHuA_x



Category: Original Club
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aHuA_x/pseuds/aHuA_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2036, Hannah finds herself locked up in prison after robbing a bank, and is faced with a brand new obstacle, her inmates. After numerous revelations, it turns out she knows them better than she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banged up and Banned

**Author's Note:**

> this is gon be cute xx

Hannah was numb, the security guards held a grip so tight on her that she could feel her blood circulation cutting off. All her riches were taken off her, she stared down at her pale wrist, which was once decorated in bracelets and rings fit for royalty. The dried mascara around her eyes irritated her immensely. One of the security guards roughly pushed her in to her filthy cell and walked away. She was trapped. She let out an enormous sob and fell to her knees, this was it for her. This place was disgusting, she hadn't seen another inmate since her arrival, and the silence was killing her. Just when she thought she was all alone she heard a voice, an angelic singing voice. "I'm so close to the waterlineee" the voice sung, the voice was soft, almost angelic sounding. "Sing it again, Buddy, sing it again!" another feminine voice yelled. Hannah peered out of her bars and looked down towards where the sound was coming from. It was a group of women, sitting down, but the security guard was with them. The same security guard that brought Hannah down to her cell. "What type of a name is Buddy?" Hannah whispered to herself.

Buddy. The name sounded very familiar. She always associated that word with innocence, purity and cuteness, and as time went by, she forgot why. "Listen girls, you know I'm not supposed to be leaving you out around like this, go back to your cells, and I'll see you all later." Buddy laughed, ushering the girls away. They all walked past Hannah's cell, all staring at her. "Is this the new girl?" a Scottish accent said quietly, pointing her tattooed finger at the brunette behind the bars. "Get a move on, you don't want me getting in trouble do you?" Buddy grinned, lightly pushing Cesca forward. Soon enough all the girls were settled and Hannah felt a gaze on her, she looked across to find a woman in the cell facing hers. She had brown eyes as dark as chocolate, her hair went down to her bum, she had a large nose piercing and her prison uniform hanged off of her shoulder slightly. "What brings you here, mon amie?" the girl smiled, her french accent echoed through the hall. "Theft." Hannah muttered. "Cool, I interrupted numerous live shows, presidential announcements, and murdered two men." the girl laughed. "I'm Lea, by the way."

"Who wants another rebel song?" Cesca screamed. "We're ok, thanks." Ash yelled back. "When is Buddy coming to bring us out to the yard?" Mia moaned. For the past few hours, Hannah was learning all about these girls and their lives, they all seemed familiar. There was one girl she didn't know anything about, and that was Agi. Agi's cell was beside Lea's but there wasn't a word out of her all morning. She sat with her orange uniform zipped down to her thighs, sitting there with her luminous pink lace bra and matching underwear, showcasing all her Polish mafia tattoos. Her hair was ratty and half shaven. She kept staring at Hannah, almost as if she could tell who she was.

Later on, Hannah and all the girls sat out in the yard. Layla lay on the cold concrete floor, arms and legs trembling, yelling about how the place was driving her insane. Holly stood up doing her dance routine as she sang 'Only Love Survives' by Ryan Dolan. Tarkie flicked at a old scab on her knee as Ash recited a favourite poem of hers. Cesca and Abi were debating in the corner about Scottish politics. Estelle and Mia were doing handstands against the barbed wire. That left Hannah, Lea and Agi just sitting there. "So, Agi, tell me about yourself." Hannah asked nervously. Lea shifted uncomfortably. Agi was acting weird ever since Hannah came in. "Well, my name is Agniezka. I'm 36, I'm from Poland and I'm in here for dealing drugs, kidnapping my ex husband and murdering my ex husbands Ukranian girlfriend." she mumbled, eyes looking over beyond the fence. "Great, and how did you two meet?" Hannah beamed. "Hahaha... It's a silly story, really..." Lea trailed off, looking like she was hiding something. Hannah could remember a girl she used to talk to online that was named Agnieszka and from Poland, but she wasn't stoic and empty like this Agi, she was full of life. 

As the girls started walking back, Agi pulled Lea's arm and pushed her into her cell, there was polish writing all over the walls, it was abnormally dark and the sheets of the steel bed were thrown on the floor. "Lea I'm telling you, she was in oc, and what will we do if she even mentions it to the other girls?" Agi trembled. Her and Lea knew that everyone in this cell block was from I.Like.Rice's original club but everyone else had forgotten all about it. "The past is in the past Agi, if she remembers, so what? we've all moved on." Lea said nervously, the dip in her voice confirmed that Lea remembered Hannah after all these years. "They'll hate us if they find out we've been hiding this for so long." Agi whispered furiously. "You two girls getting it on in there?" Holly shouted from her bed. "No, Holly." Lea answered, clearly frustrated. "I wouldn't mind getting it on with Buddy!" Mia yelled. "Will you all shut the fuck up!!" Agi screamed. Everyone went quiet. Hannah glared at Agi. "You know what, Agi, since I arrived here you've been nothing more than a huge bitch." Hannah growled. Agi gave Hannah the filthiest of looks, "Can everyone please stop fighting." Tarkie sobbed. "Open your mouth about any 'club' Hannah and you will catch these hands." Agi said seriously, staring at Hannah. Hannah froze, club? could she have possibly meant, the original club?


End file.
